The End
by animefan1809
Summary: I know everyone is upset about the way Bleach ended but here is something to lighten the mood. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I know its been a lot of hurts fan about how bleach ended so fast in confusing but here is something to left everyone spirit.

It was like any other day well almost; any other day Ichigo Kurosaki was a well know doctor in Karakru Town. Today felt every odd to him because his fiancé/ partner called for him to meet her at the place they first meet, his old bedroom. He changed it to an in-home office when he wasn't at his other one which is on the other side of town. Its been to 10 years, the midget aka the love his life came in to his world aka Rukia Kuchiki. He heard footsteps out side his offices door, when the owner of the footsteps came walking in. His bright smile was then turned to a frowned when his seen rukia's sad expression.

"Rukia is everything okay?" When she didn't answer right away which made him even more concerned.

She took small steps to and looked around the room. Today was going to be the most painful day. More painful then any battle she every had in her life. "Its odd isn't?"

"Rukia..."

"This where we first meet, where some of the greatest memories with you; the laughs, the arguments, and the tears." Rukia eyes started watering and it was getting hard to see Ichigo clearly.

"Rukia! What the hell are you talking about? And why are you crying?" For the first time in his whole life he was scared.

Rukia playing with something her in hands, she had to be hold on it tight for awhile because her knocks were white. She walked up to him slow and took his hand, "Thank you for being here from the start". She places something in his hand then stepped back "But this is where you and I end."

He opened his hand to see her engagement ring "R-Rukia what you saying? Why?" His he felt destroyed his heart hurts so bad that he felt like he couldn't breath. She took out a book and handed to him. Ichigo began to read cover to cover, he finally understood why she was so upset.

"Bleach has finally ended; Tite Kubo has decided that Orihime Inoue is a better fit for you." She gave him a forced smile "Congratulation Ichigo I wish you both nothing but happiness in health." She turned around to walked out the door. She stopped when she started hearing ripping sounds. "What the hell are you doing you idiot?!" She tried to stop him, but he was making she it was out of her grasp.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" She yelled at him with tears gone.

"there's that fiery spirit I love." He smiled.

"But Tite Kubo- "

"TO HELL WITH HOW BLEACH ENDED, NO ONE CAN WRITE OUR FUTURE'S RUKIA NOT EVEN HIM, CREATOR OR NOT! WE ARE ALL CREATED BUT WE ALL DON'T WALK THE PATH THAT IS DECIDED FOR US." Ichigo started lowing his voice now that he has her attention "The same with Naruto, but as long as the Ichiruki fandom keep fighting so should we. Rukia clear to everyone that we are perfect for each other matter what I love you now, tomorrow, even when bleach is forgot it will always be you, me, and our loyal fandom." He pulled her close to him "So can you please put your ring back on."

The tears were coming down faster but out of pure joy "You moron." Without even looking at each they both knew the other was smiling.

"Thank you, Ichigo. I love you." Putting the ring in its rightful spot.

"Don't thank me. Thank our fandom they always 100% for us" He grinned ear to ear.

"You're right. Thank you Ichiruki fandom she always supported Ichigo and I. even before we knew we was a perfect. So promise us to keep writing Fanfics about us." The both walked out the room handed in hand. Closing the door to what we will for ever know has bedroom.

"AND HOW DARE YOU YELL OUT ME IN FRONT OUR FANDOM" Rukia kicks Ichigo in the shin.

"OUCH!"


	2. Chapter 2

I know everyone was hoping for this to be a Bleach chapter, but that was a One shot but if you want me to write more stories. Just check out the poll I set up I have tons of Ideas that never got around to putting them on paper. Since I do a lot of modeling, fencing, school, and work. I found away to have way more time to write Fanfic but I don't know which one to start on so that is why I need you guys help on choosing. Trust me this poll is easier then choosing the next 2016 president. HAPPY VOTING.


End file.
